


Appealing

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beorn is probably laughing at Thorin, Dwalin and Balin def are, M/M, Others are there just unmentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Attractive, in the sense of encouraging goodwill and/or interest.





	Appealing

The first time Thorin Oakenshield laid his eyes on the halfling he was struck by how small and young he looked.

When the hobbit saved his life, his last thought before was of how bravely fearful the hobbit looked. 

Sitting in Beorn’s home, Thorin stuck by the simple pleasure in Mr. Baggins’ silhouette.

Sitting in the Mirkwood cells Thorin can’t see Bilbo, but struck by the knowledge that his presence alone is soothing. 

Standing in front of the Master of the Men of Laketown Thorin can’t help but find his brave Bilbo appealing as he stands against the worried accusations.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, fun to write. Thorin is always oblivious to his feelings.


End file.
